


The Stranger

by alittledoozy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Implied/Referenced Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittledoozy/pseuds/alittledoozy
Summary: When Klaus wakes up, he can’t see a thing. Everything is dark even though his eyes are open. He can feel something thick and heavy in his mouth but can’t decipher what it is. He tries to speak but can’t and even if he could, he can’t hear anything; something’s in his ears, stealing that sense away from him too. He tries to move but finds that he can’t, he’s bound to what feels like a bed, a blanket covering him. He feels vulnerable, and very alone.





	The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so apologies for any mistakes!

When Klaus wakes up, he can’t see a thing. Everything is dark even though his eyes are open. He can feel something thick and heavy in his mouth but can’t decipher what it is. He tries to speak but can’t and even if he could, he can’t hear anything; something’s in his ears, stealing that sense away from him too. He tries to move but finds that he can’t, he’s bound to what feels like a bed, a blanket covering him. He feels vulnerable, and very alone.

He can’t hear when the door opens and someone enters, he can’t see when they stand over his body and stare down, he can’t speak when he’s addressed, and he can’t move when the blanket is torn away from his body. Klaus shivers, cold and only getting colder from what feels like a ceiling fan blowing above him. He’s naked.

Though he knows someone is in the room with him now, he still doesn’t expect it when he feels someone’s fingertips trace down his chest, trailing back up to caress his cheek. As vulnerable as he feels, he also feels strangely safe like this, spread out, all senses but touch and smell deprived, body ripe and ready and willing for whatever this unseen person is plotting.

He takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself when he feels the stranger’s mouth on his neck, tongue sneaking out to flick against his skin. It’s all he can feel, all he can focus on and he wishes more than anything he could tangle his fingers in the stranger’s hair, hold them closer, participate in this slow sexual exploration but he knows he can’t. He’s just a blank palette to touch and kiss and mark and fuck and the way he’s tied down, blind, deaf, mute, it’s all proof of how he’s only meant for the stranger’s pleasure, their want, their desires. He’s just a tool; a writhing, needy tool at the mercy of another human, fully and completely.

The stranger’s mouth attaches to Klaus’s nipple and he cries out, or at least tries to around the gag. His nipples are so sensitive, even more so in the cold air of the room, strengthened by the fan above them. He feels more than he hears the stranger’s chuckle as they laugh against his taut skin, as they continue to suck, to lick, to taste him and mark him and bring him closer and closer to an orgasm that Klaus already knows he won’t be able to have on his own time, at his own pace. He’ll come when the stranger lets him come and no sooner.

Deft fingers trail down his skin once more, twirling in the hair around his belly button before a palm grasps his straining erection, calloused fingers teasing the tip of his cock, smearing the bead of pre-come that rests there. Klaus sighs out in pleasure, wanting to arch up into the grasp of the stranger but he is held back by the restraints. His mind is muddled and needy, wanting, desperate.

He screams when the stranger’s mouth wraps around his cockhead, suckling. It must have made it through the gag because the stranger laughs again, a soft hum against his dick, a teasing vibration that makes Klaus’s skin tingle. He strains against his binds, twisting, arching, but any movement in any direction only yields a few inches of slack. He’s bound completely and he might as well give up, succumb to the pleasure he will undoubtedly experience at the hand of this torturous, beautiful stranger.

As their mouth sucks his cock, curious fingers wander down to his hole, already slicked up with lube. They press in effortlessly, curling to find that spot inside Klaus that makes the darkness behind his eyelids sparkle and shine, the same spot that has his toes curling and his long fingers grasping the cool sheets beneath him. This stranger knows what they’re doing, has a map of Klaus’s body and knows it like the back of their hand. It’s infuriating and desperately arousing at the same time.

It’s not long until Klaus can feel his orgasm build, deprived of all senses but the touch of the stranger and the familiar smell of their cologne. At this point he knows who the stranger is, has known from the very moment he opened his eyes to the darkness. He’d be a fool to not know who his body belonged to fully and completely, especially after this latest trick.

He’s close, so so close, and expecting the stranger to pull away, to stop his orgasm, to make him even more desperate than he already is if that is even possible. He’s not prepared for that perfect mouth to keep sucking, for those talented fingers to fuck him harder, for a free hand to reach up and tug on his nipple, still damp from earlier ministrations. He comes harder than he ever has before, entire body focused and directed at his orgasm. He’s shaking even before he’s done, wanting to pull out of his restraints and curl up into a little ball, ride out the aftershocks of such an intense orgasm in the safety of his own skin.

The stranger knows this, knows Klaus much better than he even knows himself and soon the restraints are removed, the blindfold removed, the cotton taped over his ears removed, the gag removed and tossed to the side. He feels fuzzy as his senses return to him but he still doesn’t open his eyes, instead reaching out and letting himself be pulled into the arms of the stranger, the man he could recognize solely by touch. He lets the stranger rock him, lets their lips press against his sweaty hair, lets them bring him down from one of the greatest highs he’s ever experienced.

When he finally has his bearings back enough to speak he clears his throat, eyes still closed and face still mushed up against the stranger’s head as he mumbles.

“When can we do that again?”


End file.
